Compartiendo algo y todo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un momento más entre Reo y Mai, quienes esta vez aprovechan el clima frío para sus muestras de amor y afecto, siempre buscando calentarse mutuamente. Oneshot con lime


Saludos, gente olvidada que pasa por aquí en busca de más fantasmas que fanfics en español (es cruel y malo el chiste, pero encaja demasiado bien como para merecer ser ignorado), vengo a compartir con ustedes mi primer OS de Sono Hanabira. No es que lo haya jugado, pues mi falta de internet y tiempo libe jamás me lo han permitido, pero siempre he sabido informarme cuando me lo propongo. En fin, hora de empezar.

 **Compartiendo algo y todo**

El frío que hacía por toda la ciudad era sencillamente insufrible, y cada persona prefería quedarse en sus cálidos hogares, y en uno en especial se encontraban encerradas Mai y Reo, dos amigas bastante especiales, y más tomando en cuenta lo que estaban haciendo en aquel momento.

─ E-espera, Mai… ¿Qué haces?

─ Reo, es de sentido común que la mejor forma de entrar en calor es que intercambiemos nuestro calor corporal, y para eso tendríamos que estar ambas desnudas, así que déjate llevar, que no estamos haciendo nada malo.

Así es. Usando la excusa de mantener el calor, Mai se encontraba en su habitación con Reo, y estaba intentando desnudar a su rubia tsundere. A fin de mantenerla bien sujeta mientras procedía a desabotonar la camisa, Mai sujeta ambas manos de Reo y le da unos cuantos besos en el pescuezo, obteniendo unos tiernos y suaves gemidos que le daban a entender cómo lo estaba sintiendo la rubia. Sus gemiditos eran excitantes, y Mai se tomaba su tiempo para desvestir a Reo, hasta que había despojado a su novia de toda la mitad superior de la ropa, dejando así sus pequeños pechos a la vista.

─ Que tierna… Jamás me canso de verte…

─ ¡No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas! ─ protesta Reo, pero de inmediato se queda sin palabras al sentir la lengua de Mai sobre sus endurecidos pezones.

Reo no ponía la más mínima resistencia a pesar de sus débiles quejidos, y Mai pronto pasa a quitarle la falda a Reo, y al hacerlo nota algo que la deja boquiabierta un rato, extrañando a Reo.

─ ¿Qu-qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes, Mai? ─ Reo levanta la cabeza para ver el rostro de Mai, y esta estaba mirando directamente la ropa interior de la rubia ─ ¿Mai?

─ Reo… Veo que estás muy atrevida últimamente ─ dice Mai entre unas tiernas risas ─ ¿O será acaso que no te diste cuenta que esas bragas que estás usando son mías?

Reo se pone completamente roja al saber lo que estaba viendo Mai, y además también cae en que había cometido un error bastante vergonzoso para ser real. Tenía puesta la ropa interior de Mai, cuando hasta entonces tenía que pensárselo infinidad de veces para siquiera hacer algo más que tocarla. Por un momento pensó que Mai reaccionaría y le regañaría por estarla usando sin su permiso, y ni siquiera las risitas de Mai la convencían de lo contrario.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Reo? Te noto un poco tensa ¿Acaso mi ropa interior te aprieta, o te parece incómoda? ─ esto último lo decía en claro tono de broma, pues confiaba en que Reo no le diría eso.

─ ¡B-baka! ¡No hay manera de que me incomode con esto! Es s-solo que… ─ Reo estaba temerosa, pues no estaba segura de que lo que iba a decir fuera correcto ─ C-creí que me regañarías por tomar tu ropa interior, es todo, aunque te digo que fue sin querer.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Nada más? ─ Reo asiente, y Mai sonríe con dulzura ─ Es imposible que me enoje por algo así que tú hagas. Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, y de todos modos, si es por compartir mi ropa interior contigo, lo haría con mucho gusto.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ─ el rostro de Reo estaba tan rojo que le era completamente imposible disimularlo, y Mai sólo le planta un apasionado beso para calmarla ─ ¿D-de verdad… harías algo así por mí?

─ Esto y muchísimo más. Te amo demasiado, y si soy capaz de darte mi vida y mi cuerpo una y otra vez, mi ropa interior no es nada en comparación.

Reo lagrimea un poco, sintiéndose tonta por desconfiar de esa manera de Mai. Ambas se miran al rostro un breve momento antes de besarse, y una leve brisa les recuerda a ambas el frío tan infernal que estaba haciendo afuera.

─ Ya se me estaba olvidando. Estaba intentando desnudarnos a ambas para darnos calor mutuamente, y casi acabo contigo ─ dice Mai de forma traviesa.

─ ¡Baka! No seas tan egoísta para intentar hacerlo todo sola. Yo también… también quiero intentarlo ─ Reo procede entonces a desabrochar el cuello de Mai, y en su rostro persistía ese rubor que hacía derretir a Mai ─. Si dices que quieres sentir mi calor, yo… también quiero sentir el tuyo, Mai. Quiero sentir todo de ti.

─ Lo sé, Reo. Y así ambas nos mantendremos calentitas en medio de este gélido clima.

Reo sonríe tímidamente mientras seguía desnudando lentamente a Mai, y luego esta termina su trabajo previo. De verdad que hacía frío en aquella habitación, aun teniendo la ventana cerrada, pero pronto ambas entran en calor. Ese amor que se daban con tanta pasión sería más que suficiente para tener una tarde bastante acalorada y gozosa. Eso sí era bueno para compartir entre ellas, algo verdaderamente especial y que sólo era para ellas dos.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hazaña lograda. Me gustó cómo quedó, ahora queda al criterio de ustedes ¿Alguien sabe cómo me puedo hacer con el juego? La OVA está genial, pero fuera de ello sólo hay unos muy pocos doujinshi disponibles, y me costó horrores encontrar algunos en español, además que todavía tengo pendiente revisar si hay vídeos sobre el juego, así que cualquier respuesta será bienvenida, y así podría algún día no muy lejano traer otro OS para acá 😊

Hasta otra


End file.
